Legendary Pokémon
Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモン Densetsu no Pokemon), or Pokémon Illusions (幻のポケモン Phantom Pokémon) are extremely rare Pokémon that are often associated with legends of creation and/or destruction within their endemic regions. Generation I The first generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第一世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Ichi-sedai) are the first legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon first appeared in the Xenioh region and as such are often associated with the area. Xenioh introduced eight Legendary Pokémon: Tezcapanas, Dattapoch, Taikin, Kamikazin, Lunaporin, Xipenagor, Fasutagon, Tawartagun, and Mercotical. Generation II The second generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第二世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Ni-sedai) are the second set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Qiloh region. Qiloh introduced five Legendary Pokémon: Kakonas, Genzanas, Shoranas, Aedaragia, and Patanoros. Generation III The third generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第三世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai San-sedai) are the third set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Kisek region. Kisek introduced five Legendary Pokémon: Kazanogi, Taipho, Jishuta, Ryinka, and Sakyura. Generation IV The fourth generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第四世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Yon-sedai) are the fourth set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Mirus region. Mirus introduced five Legendary Pokémon: Emasei, Gundrukae, Paraja, Dianetha, and Dynamos. Generation V The fifth generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第五世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Go-sedai) are the fifth set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Zinco region. Zinco introduced three Legendary Pokémon: Minsurro, Wasepach, and Jiyugine. Generation VI The sixth generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第六世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Roku-sedai) are the sixth set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Marva region. Marva introduced six Legendary Pokémon: Kaibash, Choprowl, Succuisk, Kishikae, Enalidire, and Seilyon. Generation VII The seventh generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第七世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Nana-sedai) are the seventh set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Ralis region. Ralis introduced six Legendary Pokémon: Sorkune, Aechin, Eumian, Naitizar, Anaitizor, and Etchizur. Generation VIII The eighth generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第八世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Hachi-sedai) are the eighth set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Pinil region. Pinil introduced seven Legendary Pokémon: Bungarite, Kagarite, Geirite, Trepidious, Valiacious, Cognasidor, and Roburikada. Generation IX The ninth generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第九世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Ku-sedai) are the ninth set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Zycar region. Zycar introduced nine Legendary Pokémon: Aqueose, Ampeose, Breeose, Pollutra, Dyreck, Serynese, Solenton, Cryogidia, and Mounterra. Generation X The tenth generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第十世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Jū-sedai) are the tenth set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Ocramia region. Ocramia introduced five Legendary Pokémon: Deerie, Confideer, Fortichuis, Pratinsa, and Anusekoi. Generation XI The eleventh generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第十世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Jū ichi-sedai) are the eleventh set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Blank region. Blank introduced seven Legendary Pokémon: Yokete, Chokete, Koete, Vygorunda, Gantore, Cheirosha, and Netosoga. Generation XII The twelfth generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第十世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Jū ni-sedai) are the twelfth set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Saigo region. Saigo introduced seven Legendary Pokémon: Florush, Scorchoe, Aquaror, Fecutsar, Hygenial, Creadiss, and Felifevo. Generation XIII The thirteenth generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第十世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Jū san-sedai) are the thirteenth set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Renue region. Renue introduced five Legendary Pokémon: Blancoda, Kunskard, Giftigar, Pagioskoul, and Drakoura. Generation XIV The fourteenth generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第十世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Jū yon-sedai) are the fourteenth set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Heiro region. Heiro introduced six Legendary Pokémon: Petu Konto, Petu Kado, Petu Muchi, Petu Kuna, Celuxera and Celaneron. Generation XV The fifteenth generation Legendary Pokémon (伝説のポケモンの第十世代 Densetsu no Pokemon no Dai Jū go-sedai) are the fifteenth set of legendary Pokémon introduced in ReallyDarkandWindie's canon. These Pokémon originate in the Kulma region. Kulma introduced two Legendary Pokémon: Kaishodra and Owaskoro.